


Some things are meant to be

by Galadwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s Cas?!” he asked, sheer panic in his voice. Jo looked at him perplexed.<br/>“At the hospital, where else would he be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> After crying enough tears I could have drown into, I really had to. I'm sorry. Twist&Shout is an amazing, heart-wrecking story, and I really like it the way it is. But I had to, for my sanity's sake.  
> Probably a bit cheesy but hey, i'm a hopeless romantic.   
> It's an AU in the AU, and I took the liberty of putting in some of the characters i miss the most.

_Castiel’s pale face was covered in blood, yet he was smiling. ‘I don’t want to hurt you, stay away from me!’ yelled Dean, the pain setting his chest on fire. ‘Dean, I’ve been away from you for so long’ replied Cas, with a sad, small smile. Now the blood was gone, but he was still pale and deathly skinny. ‘I’ve done this to you! I’ve killed you!’ cried Dean, but Cas only smiled ‘You showed me what love is, Dean. I could never blame you for anything’ ‘I don’t want you to die!’ screamed Dean, tears running on his cheeks, chest aching as if it was going to explode._

Dean woke up covered in sweat, with someone shaking his arm. He jumped upright, and realized he was in a bed, and that the figure shaking him was a woman.

“Dean, Dean! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” she urged him.

“Who are you?!” He yelled, not recognizing where he was.

She stepped back abruptly, dropping his arm “It’s Jo! I’m Jo, your cousin!”

“What?” replied Dean, confused. _He didn’t have a cousin_. She looked really shocked, so he tried to calm down, and clear his mind. “Where am I?”

“Dean” said Jo, trying to soothe him “I’m Jo, your cousin. You’re in my apartment, in San Francisco. You’re staying here for a couple of days, remember?”

_San Francisco?_ Yes, that made sense. But the last thing he knew, he was sitting next to Cas’s bed, at the hospital. _Cas_. Where was Cas? A dreadful feeling raised in the pit of his stomach.

“Where’s Cas?!” he asked, sheer panic in his voice. Jo looked at him perplexed.

“At the hospital, where else would he be?”

“Is he okay, is he alive?!”

Jo sighed. “Dean, what’s wrong with you? He’s working the night shift, doctors do that” and she sat on the bed next to him, clearly worried. Dean didn’t answer, too busy processing what he just heard: Cas was a doctor. _He was working at the hospital_. Jo looked even more concerned by his silence “Are you sure you are okay?” she repeated, as she felt his forehead lightly “I don’t want you to catch a fever, you are getting married in two days” she continued, as if speaking to herself.

It took Dean nearly five seconds to realize what Jo had just said.

“What the hell??” he said, almost yelling and eyes widening “With whom??” he asked in horror. Jo looked even more concerned. “Dean, you’re starting to worry me! If this is some kind of prank stop it now!” but Dean just looked at her, even more confused. Jo sighed in exasperation “With Cas, who else? You know, Cas, Castiel? Your boyfriend for the last ten years or so, blue eyes, dark hair, no sense of humor…Cas?” and she searched his eyes, watching him while comprehension and realization started to set in.

_He was getting married_. To Cas. In two days. It was a joke or what?

“But…but” he said at last “That’s impossible” Jo shook her head and raised her hands, giving up. If Dean wanted to play that way, she wasn’t encouraging him “It’s very much possible. It’s been possible for over a year now. It’s 2014, and you’re getting married to your boyfriend, cousin, because for some obscure reason, he loves you and wants to spend his life with you. And I am going to bed, because you clearly haven’t had enough of this stupid joke, but I’m tired and I have to be at work in like 3 hours” With that, she got up and waived him goodbye.

_2014_. It was fucking 2014…what had just happened to him? Was he dreaming?

“Jo, wait” Dean pleaded, before she reached the door.

“What?”

“How can I reach him? I want to talk to him”

Jo arched her brows, choosing not to comment on that. “Your phone.” She replied, point at a small, rectangular black object sitting on the night table, then she turned around and disappeared in the dark hallway.

Dean stared at the black thing, unsure about what to do. How could that thing be a phone? But then, Jo said they were in 2014, so anything was possible. People probably went to the moon on the weekends, in 2014. He grabbed the thing, and it lit. There was a racetrack on the background—good, at least he was still a biker in the future, and the small image of a phone. He pressed it, and a list of names appeared: the first one was “Cas” and it had a small picture of a smiling Castiel near to it. Dean pressed it again, and he heard the sound of numbers dialing. Whatever it was, it was working.

Dean brought the thing—the phone, to his ear. It rang a few times before Cas’s familiar voice finally answered. Dean’s heart skipped several beats.

“Dean? What happened?” he sounded worried.

“Ehy, Cas! Nothing—sorry, I just…I wanted to hear you”

“But it’s not even 5am, why are you awake? Is everything ok?”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, swallowing the knot in his throat.

“I couldn’t sleep, I…I had a nightmare” he said eventually “Sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this but…”

“Don’t worry, honey. Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to make sense of all that. The only think he knew was that he needed to see Castiel. He needed to know that it was real. “But I want to see you. Please, I need to see you, can I swing by the hospital?” the urge in Dean’s voice was almost tangible.

Cas remained silent for a second, but his voice was sweet when he answered “Yeah, of course you can…I’ll be off the clock in an hour. See you then?”

“Yeah, that’s great. See you then”

“See you later. I love you.”

\----

The sunrise was slowly starting to light the sky, and the air was brisk on Dean’s skin while he speeded on his bike through the empty streets to San Francisco General. At first, he was surprised when he realized that he knew where he had to go. He instinctively knew where Cas was and how to get there. The speed cleared his thoughts and focused his mind. The memory of the nightmare was already fading.

He parked near the staff entrance, and found Castiel waiting for him outside the glass doors, medical white coat flapping a bit around him in the morning breeze. He had shadows under his bright eyes. It must had been a rough night, but he smiled softly and waved a hand at Dean while he was taking his helmet off.

“Ehy, love” he greeted him as Dean approached with long strides “How are y—“ but he couldn’t finish, because Dean scooped him in his arms and kissed him fiercely. It was almost desperate. Cas stiffened at first, surprised, but then he melted into the kiss. And as they kissed, Dean could feel that everything was falling in the right place. The nightmares were fading, the pain, the guilt, everything. There was only him, and Cas. No matter what time or place or universe they were in, they were together. He was holding Castiel in his arms and he was kissing him. And Dean kept kissing him, kissing his lips, his eyelids, cupping his face, he marveled and reveled in the utter joy and happiness. Cas was alive, he was fine and he was kissing him in the open, in the bright morning light.

He sighed in contentment, resting his forehead against Cas’s and caressing his cheeks, and whispered on his lips absent-mindedly “You’re ok. You’re ok and you’re mine.” Castiel snuggled into Dean’s arms “I’m yours” he whispered back “Forever”

He didn’t ask Dean what that was about. He just held him back, and they stayed there for some minutes, before Cas eventually broke the embrace and asked “Give me a ride home?”

The warmth and pressure of Cas’s body on his, the tight grip of his arms around his waist while he drove them both through the city, felt so familiar, yet so strange. He remembered all too well the first night he met Cas, the ride to the diner, the kiss in the dark alley. But it was such a long time ago, or…was it? It wasn’t possible. How could it? It must had been a dream. A strange, vivid dream. Yet, it had felt painfully real.

Again, he knew where to go by instinct. But when he stopped, what he saw took his breath away. He remained speechless as Cas got off the bike and handed him the helmet. It was a house. A real house. With a garden and a _white picket fence_.

“That…that’s ours?” he said at last, noticing the mail box that read both ‘Dr. Novak’ and ‘D. Winchester’. Cas looked at him, a bit uncertain “Well of course it is. What, you still can’t believe we got it? You should, because you put up quite the fight over this one” he grinned and kissed Dean “But you’re staying with Jo until tomorrow, or Charlie is going to scold me.” He paused, as if waiting for a reply, but Dean was still watching the mailbox with an expression of wonder. Cas laughed lightly “I have to go, love, I need to sleep. See you tomorrow, then?” Dean nodded, still looking overwhelmed, and kissed him back “See you tomorrow.”

\-----

Dean and Cas got married on a Thursday. It was sunny. Late afternoon.

Beautiful California weather.

It was nothing fancy: a simple courtroom at the city hall. But everyone that mattered was there: Sam, Jo, Charlie, Gabriel. Rachel, Jess, aunt Ellen, and Bobby of course. There was also Kevin, a brilliant undergrad that Sam had befriended in Stanford. And Adam, Dean’s pupil on the racetrack.

When Cas arrived, dressed in a white suit with a bright blue shirt that made his eyes look even deeper, Dean held his breath, not believing any of that could be real. He surely didn’t deserve it.

But then Cas smiled his bright smile at him, a bit nervous, and everything was alright again. They were together, they were getting married, and the sun was bright and everything was at peace. He smiled back at him at took his hands, and as they said their vows, he knew he was finally home.

They celebrated at a small restaurant on the beach. The owner, Pamela, was a friend of Ellen’s, and they got the place all to themselves. There were laughter, endless toasts and cheers. And then, at some point the smooth notes of an old song started to play:

‘ _Wise men say, only fools rush in…_ ’

And Cas stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, smiling and holding his hand out for Dean to take.

Dean took it, and as they danced slowly, foreheads pressed together, Dean could see the two of them, standing in the old, small living room. A turntable playing the same song. And he closed his eyes against the tears that started falling, and held Cas closer.

_‘Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can’t help falling in love with you’_

\---

Chuck finished the line and the typewriter rang. He smiled in satisfaction and drew the paper out, re-reading it. His smiled widened. It was good to change some endings.


End file.
